lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.11 Hüttenzauber
"Cabin Fever" ist die elfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Locke findet heraus, wo Jacobs Hütte ist. Das Leben auf dem Frachter wird gefährlich. Handlung Rückblende thumb|200px|left|[[Emilys Mutter|Grossmutter Locke und ihre Tochter Emily Locke]] Das Lied "Everyday" von ertönt während ein Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer tanzt. Sie stellt sich vor den Spiegel um Lippenstift aufzutragen, als ihre Mutter den Raum betritt. Sie sprechen darüber, dass das Mädchen an dem Abend weggehen will. Die Mutter fragt, ob sie sich mit "ihm" treffe, dass er doppelt so alt sei und sie das nicht genehmige. Das Mädchen welches als Emily vorgestellt wird, erwidert, dass sie "ihn" liebt und rennt in den Regen hinaus, um ihrer Mutter zu entkommen und den mysteriösen Mann zu treffen. Als sie auf die Strasse läuft, wird sie von einem Auto angefahren. Emily wacht auf einer Liege auf, als sie durch die Gänge eines Krankenhauses in Tustin geschoben wird. Sie erzählt der Krankenschwester, dass sie fast im 6 Monat schwanger sei. Nach der Geburt erklärt die Hebamme ihr, dass das Kind ein Junge sei, es sich aber um eine Frühgeburt handelt und er deshalb vorübergehend in einem Brutkasten verwahrt werden muss. Bevor sie den Raum mit dem Baby verlässt, bittet Emily sie das Kind John zu nennen. thumb|200px|left|[[Richard Alpert nach Lockes Geburt]] Später, Emily und ihre Mutter stehen über einem Brutkasten mit dem kleinen John drin. Die Krankenschwester tritt hinzu und ist begeistert von der Tatsache, dass John das jüngste Frühchen ist, dass im Krankenhaus überlebt hat. Er hat Infektionen, eine Lungenentzündung, sowie andere Dinge ausgehalten und sie alle erfolgreich bekämpft. Emilys Mutter, Mrs. Locke scheint weniger begeistert von dieser Information. Beim Erwähnen, John heraus zu nehmen und Emily ihn halten zu lassen, ist Emily bestürzt von dieser Idee. Sie rennt schreiend aus dem Raum und sagt dass sie das nicht tun kann. Mrs Locke bleibt mit der Krankenschwester im Zimmer und fragt sie ohne eine Emotion, mit wem sie über eine Adoption sprechen kann. Bevor sie eine Antwort bekommt, sieht sie einen Mann der hinter dem Sichtfenster steht. Mrs. Locke wirkt beunruhigt ihn hier zu sehen. Die Krankenschwester fragt ob er der Vater des Babys sei und geht darauf ein, indem sie sagt, dass sie nicht weiß wer er ist. Das Gesicht des Mannes wird gezeigt um aufzudecken, dass es Richard Alpert ist. thumb|200px|left|[[Richard Alperts Objekte]] Der junge John spielt Backgammon im Wohnzimmer, als seine Schwester Melissa die Spielsteine vom Spielbrett schmeißt. Seine Pflegemutter schmipft mit ihr, bevor sie John erzählt, dass ein Mann da ist, der ihn sehen möchte und dass er sich von seiner besten Seite zeigen soll. Richard Alpert kommt ins Haus und setzt sich an den Tisch gegenüber von John. Er stellt sich vor als Richard und erzählt John, dass er eine Schule leitet, für Kinder die etwas besonderes sind und hat bestimmte Gründe zu glauben, dass er auch etwas besonderes ist. Richard fragt John ob es ihm etwas ausmacht, wenn er ihm ein paar Gegenstände zeigt. John schüttelt darauf den Kopf. Richard sieht auf einer Wand eine Zeichnung wo ein Mann auf dem Boden liegt, und von etwas Schwarzem das aus dem Boden schießt angegriffen wird. Dies ähnelt sehr stark dem Angriff des Rauch Monsters auf der Insel. Auf die Frage ob John das Bild gemahlt hat, nicht er. Beide gehen zu einem anderen Tisch hinüber und setzen sich nieder. Richard sagt John, er solle einen Blick auf ein paar Dinge werfen, über sie nachdenken und ihm sagen, welche bereits ihm gehören. Er legt auf den Tisch einen Baseballhandschuh, ein Buch mit dem Title "Buch der Gesetze", geschrieben in einer Art Hebräischen Schrift, ein kleiner Behälter mit Körnern, einen Kompass, ein Comicheft mit dem Title "Mystery Tales" und ein Messer.John schaut sich den Behälter mit den Körnern und den Kompass an. John schaut in Richtung dem Buch der Gesetze, wobei Richard hoffnungsvoll dreinschaut, stattdessen nimmt er sich das Messer. Richard scheint enttäuscht und wütend. Er fragt John ob er sicher ist und nachdem er nickt, ergreift Richard das Messer und die anderen Sachen vom Tisch. Er packt diese zurück in seine Tasche und steht auf. Die Pflegemutter betritt das Zimmer und fragt was John getan habe. Richard erwidert, dass John noch nicht bereit für seine Schule sei und geht aus dem Haus. Die Frau schimpft mit John und fragt ihn was er gemacht hat und schaut dabei niedergeschlagen. thumb|200px|right|[[Locke als Teenager]] Teenager Locke, nun ein Student High School , klopft wild von innen an eine Spinttür, um heraus zu kommen. Ein Lehrer öffnet die Tür und alle anderen Studenten lachen ihn aus, als er heraus kommt. Der Lehrer empfiehlt ihm mit ihm zum Büro der Krankenschwester zu gehen, da seine Lippe blutet. Später sitzen die beiden zusammen in einem Büro, wo John sagt dass er nicht darüber reden möchte, was ihm passiert ist, trotz des Nachbohrens des Lehrers. Der Lehrer erzählt John dass er einen Anruf aus Portland bekommen hat, im Interesse der Mittelos Laboratories , welche mit Chemie und neuen Technologien arbeitet. Als er erwähnt, dass er mit Dr. Alpert geredet habe, schaut John ihn an. Der Lehrer erzählt ihm, dass Mittelos junge, gescheite Köpfe sucht und sie wollen John in ihrem Sommercamp. Als Locke fragt, woher sie von ihm wüssten, antwortet der Lehrer, dass sie einen Beauftragten der Wissenschaft geschickt haben, angemessen dem wo John das Model einer Insel darstellt. John regt sich auf und sagt dem Lehrer, dass er kein Wissenschaftler sei, sondern der Typ der Interesse an Sport und Autos hat. Der Lehrer sagt ihm freundlich, dass wenn er mehr sein will als die berühmten Jungs der Schule, dann muss er mehr sein als jetzt. Er sagt, dass John einfach kein Superheld sein kann, worauf Locke sagt "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann!" Er gibt ihm die Broschüre zurück und geht raus. thumb|200px|left|[[Matthew Abaddon trifft John Locke]] In einem Rehazentrum kämpft der erwachsene Locke damit, das Gehen mit Hilfe einer Physiotherapie wieder zu erlangen. Der Trainer lobt Lockes gute Arbeit, beendet die Sitzung und winkt einen Pfleger herbei um einen Rollstuhl zu bringen. Der Pfleger hilft Locke in den Rollstuhl, schiebt ihn in Richtung Aufzug und spricht mit ihm. Es wird klar das es sich um Matthew Abaddon handelt. Dieser sagt John, dass das Überleben eines Sturzes aus dem 8. Stock ein Wunder sei und schlägt ihm einen Walkabout vor, um zu erfahren wer er wirklich ist. Außerdem sei Abaddon „viel mehr als nur ein Pfleger“ und drängt John weiter dazu den Walkabout zu gehen, während er entschlossen sagt, dass Locke ihm bei einem Wiedersehen etwas schuldig sein würde. Im Dschungel thumb|200px|left|[[Locke trifft Horace Goodspeed]] Hurley, Locke und Ben make camp in the jungle overnight. The next morning, Locke awakens to the sound of an axe. He follows the sound and finds einen Mann ihn Dharma Klamotten cutting down trees. Locke asks him who he is, and he informally answers that his name is Horace and that he is building a getaway for seine Frau, and that he needs a break from the DHARMA Initiative. Seeing the confused look on Locke's face, Horace asks if he makes sense, to which Locke replies that he does not. Smiling, Horace turns to Locke, bleeding from his nose, and replies that it is probably because he's been dead for twelve years. John is told that he needs to find Horace in order to find Jacob. Strangely, Horace begins cutting down the same tree he just toppled, which has replaced itself. Horace repeats several previous sentences, and cuts down the tree for a third time. John then awakens, revealing that he was simply dreaming, to find Ben awake and looking at him. thumb|200px|right|[[Ben Locke und Hurley am Massengrab]] Locke leads Hurley to the Massengrab, revealing that Ben killed off approximately 100 people of the DHARMA Initiative, to which Ben makes no comment. Locke rummages through the bodies, reading the names on the jumpsuits until he finds Horace's decaying body. He opens the pocket on the jumpsuit and finds blueprints to einer Hütte and a map to it. Locke offers Hurley a chance to return to the beach, though it would be at night and alone. Instead, Hurley remains with them and Ben commends Locke's ability to force Hurley's choice. thumb|200px|left|[[Christian Shephard in Jacobs Hütte]] Though Ben is doubtful of their ability to locate the cabin, Hurley finds it. Locke lights a lamp and enters alone, leaving Ben and Hurley to wait outside. Inside Locke sees the shadowy figure of Christian Shephard seated in the corner, who introduces himself as Christian and says he speaks for Jacob. Christian reaffirms Locke's notion that he found the cabin because he was "chosen" , and tells Locke not to worry about Claire, who is found to be reclining in a chair in a corner of the cabin without Aaron but nevertheless appearing relaxed and nonchalant. Christian says that the people from the freighter are returning and tells Locke to ask the one question that really matters. Locke asks how he can save the island. Draußen Hurley teilt sich mit Ben einen Apollo Riegel outside before Locke emerges from the cabin. Ben asks if he knows what they're supposed to do next, and Locke replies: "We're supposed to move the island." Auf dem Frachter Keamy and his team arrive on the Freighter. Desmond notices that their wounds are not caused by gunshots and wonders what has happened. Sayid is sure they won't let it happen again, the next time they go back. Kapitän Gault takes Keamy to the brig, where Michael is handcuffed to a pipe on the wall. Keamy kicks the legs out from an adjoining bed so that it falls on Michael's leg, causing him to scream in pain. He asks Michael if Michael knows his name, and when Michael indicates that he does, Keamy asks if it was Micheal who told Ben his name. When Michael says yes, Keamy pulls out his gun, holds it to Michael's head, and pulls the trigger. The gun does not fire. He pulls again, and still nothing. When Keamy starts to reload the gun, the captain tells him that he can't kill Micheal. Keamy asks why not, and the captain replies that Michael is the only one who can fix the engines, since he is the one who sabotaged them in the first place. Frustrated, Keamy strikes Michael in the face. A little after this, Keamy goes to Captain Gault and asks for the key. When Gault refuses, Keamy steals the key and runs to a filing cabinet and opens a safe. When Gault asks what he is getting, Keamy responds by saying "Secondary Protocal" He says it's how they are going to find Ben, because he now knows where he is going... thumb|200px|right|[[Sayid auf dem Zodiac]] Kapitän Gault walks to Desmond and Sayid and tells Omar (The Constant), who stands guard, that Keamy wants him in the armory. Omar says he isn't supposed to let them out of his sight, to which the captain replies that "he'll watch them". Omar leaves, while grabbing his phone. The captain then tells Desmond and Sayid to hide in a pantry under the gully. Sayid asks if Michael is dead, to which the captain answers no - and that is exactly the reason they have to hide. Ray can be seen in the background. Sayid asks for the ship's "Zodiac raft", saying the only way to save their lives is to get their people off the island and on to the boat. Michael is lying on the floor of a room on the freighter with a bloody lip. Frank helps him up, asking why Michael hadn't told him he was a survivor of Flug 815, citing the fact that he was one of the few people who would have believed him. Michael tells Frank it was because sein Auftraggeber had staged the wreckage, which even Frank thinks is a conspiracy. He begs Frank not to bring Keamy back to the island, saying "He's going to kill everyone...everyone". As Michael and frank leave his room, they notice Keamy at the end of the having a device atatched to his arm. Keamy notices them and Omar slams the door. thumb|left|200px|[[Keamy zeigt die Vorrichtung auf seinem Arm]] Later, Keamy and the troops start boarding the helicopter. Omar tell's Doc Ray that they recieved a message from the island and it said the Doc was dead...which greatly confuses ray because he's the doc. Frank refuses to take Keamy and his team to the island. Keamy responds by slitting Doc Ray's throaght and throwing him overboard. Keamy asks Frank again and he still refuses. A gunshot rings out and it's Gault, stating that he has "fixed" Keamy's gun. Keamy shows Gault the device on his arm and when he turns his head to ask what the device is, Keamy shoots him through the heart. Gault falls dead and Desmond scurries away from his hiding spot. Keamy asks Frank again and this time Frank concedes. Am Strand thumb|200px|right|[[Jack findet das Satellitentelefon]] Back at the beach camp, Jack is searching and indulging in food in the kitchen when Juliet appears and scolds Jack for being out and walking around so soon after his surgery. Jack grins and says he's hungry. Juliet exclaims lightheartedly that doctors are always the hardest patients. The noise of a helicopter is heard. The entire camp runs to the shore to watch the Freighter's chopper pass directly overhead. As they watch stunned and shocked, a package is dropped from the chopper as it flies above. Jack runs over, opens the bundle and finds a new Satelittle phone, it appears to be tracking the helicopter. Jack states, "I think they want us to follow them." Wissenswertes und ein Bild von Sir Richard Francis Burton]] Allgemein * Not including (in which the flashback runs alongside the flashforward), this is the first episode since to feature conventional pre-crash flashbacks of an Oceanic 815 survivor. *A Geronimo Jackson poster and photograph of are visible in teenage Locke's locker. *Horace Goodspeed, in Locke's dream, mentions that he has been dead for 12 years. This places the date of the Säuberung on December 19, 1992 (December 19 being Ben's birthday). *Ben and Hurley share what appears to be an Apollo Riegel while they wait for Locke to come out of the cabin. *Christian, who usually appears in a suit, wears clothes that look more like what Anderen and Jacob might wear. *The second protocol Keamy grabs from the safe has dharma symbols on the pages and on the cover. Produktionsnotizen * Charlotte, Daniel, Miles, und Sawyer erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. * Kate, Sun und Jin erscheinen haben jedoch keine Sprechrolle. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Die Single von Buddy Holly's "Everyday" wurde im Juli des Jahres 1957 veröffentlicht, ein Jahr nach Locke's Geburtsdatum dem 30, Mai 1956. Somit wäre es unmöglich für Emily diesen Song an dem Tag von Johns Geburts zu hören. Wiederkehrende Themen *Lockes Auge wird zweimal gezeigt. *Keamy tötet Captain Gault und Ray. *Keamy versucht Michael zu töten, doch die Waffe funktioniert nicht. *Lockes Mutter kriegt ein Kind. *Locke ist eine Frühgeburt. *Locke übersteht viele Krankheiten als Kleinkind. *Locke hat schon als Kind eine Begabung für Backgammon. *Lockes Mutter hat Probleme mit ihrer Mutter. *Es regnet als Emily aus dem Haus eilt, und angefahren wird. *Die Frachterbesatzung hört den Funkspruch, in dem es heißt, daß die Leiche des Doktors angeschwemmt wurde, bevor er auf dem Schiff getötet wird. *Michael wird irgendwo unter Deck gefangengehalten. *Kapitän Gault sagt, daß er Keamy erzählen wird, daß Sayid das Boot gestohlen hat. *Der junge Locke behauptet, daß Wissenschaft garnichts lösen könnte. *Horace Goodspeed erscheint Locke im Traum. *Locke is given reincarnation/rebirth test by Richard. *Ben erzählt Locke, dass er früher auch oft in Träumen Antworten gefunden hat *Richard Alpert beobachtet John und kontaktiert ihn in unterschiedlichen Abschnitten seines Lebens. Trotzdem scheint er wie üblich nicht zu altern. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Lapidus mentions Mayhew has died, a reference to Peter Mayhew who played Chewbacca. * : When Locke meets Goodspeed, he is chopping down a tree. This is very similar to a scene in Star Trek: Generations where Captain Picard meets Captain Kirk in the Nexus as he is chopping wood. * The test given to young Locke by Richard Alpert strongly resembles the Tibetan Buddhist ritual used to confirm a reincarnated (the Dalai Lama being the most widely known). * Young Locke is playing backgammon.'' * : As the nurses wheel out Emily's premature baby, she yells out, "His name is John!", a direct quote from Luke 1:63, when Zechariah and Elizabeth gave birth to John the Baptist. * issue #40 is the comic book Richard Alpert shows young Locke , which was published in April of 1956 by Atlas Comics. The cover contains the text "What was the Secret of the Mysterious Hidden Land?" and "Does it Pay to Ignore the Voice of Warning?" * song Everyday is heard in the first flashback. Buddy Holly was a famous victim of a plane crash. * : Horace Goodspeed is seen cutting down a tree, only to have that tree reappear uncut, which he then cuts down again in a seemingly repetative loop. This is an apparent reference to the myth of Sisyphus, who the gods punish by forcing him to push a boulder up a hill, only to have the boulder roll back down for him to push again in a eternally repeating loop. * : Richard Alpert's line "I'm Richard, John. I run a school for kids who are... extremely special, and I have reason to believe that you might be one them." is almost word for word a very common line spoken by Charles Xavier (Professor X) in the various incarnations of "X-Men" when recruiting young mutants. Literarische Methoden * Richard Alpert ist anwesend als Locke geboren wird, und versucht ihn als Mitglied der Anderen zu rekrutieren. * Locke erklärt Hurley das sie einen Boxenstopp einlegen werden und bringt ihn tätsächlich zu einer Grube. (Anmerkung: Die Ironie geht bei der Übersetzung verloren. Erklärung "Pit Stop = Boxenstopp" und Pit = Grube). * Locke sagt "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann" (Orig.: "Don't tell me, what I can't do!") * Locke will ein Superheld sein und wählt das Messer. Analyse der Handlungstränge * Hurley fragt Ben "Ich dachte du wärst der Anführer" (Orig.: "I thought you were the leader"), und Ben antwortet "Nicht Immer" (Orig.: "Not always". Referenzen zu Episoden auf dem Handbuch ist das selbe wie auf der Parka in ]] * Das DHARMA Logo auf dem Handbuch welches Keamy aus dem Safe entnimmt ist das selbe Logo welches auf der Parka in Tunesien, Bens Brust zierte. * Keamy's Waffe klemmt als er versucht Michael zu erschießen. * Omar erzählt Ray über einen Morsecode den er von Daniel Faraday erhalten habe, die die Ankunft des Doktors am Strand beschreibt. * Matthew Abaddon möchte das Locke an dem "Walkabout" teilnimmt. * Ein unbekannter Charakter legt Musik ein. * Die wahre Geschichte über Johns Geburt ist enthüllt. Emily ist auf dem Weg zu einem unbekannten älteren Mann, denn sie nach ihrer Aussage, liebt. Emily erzählte John das er "etwas besonderes" sei, und keinen Vater habe weil er eine 'Unbefleckte Empfängnis' sei. * John wird von Richard Alpert besucht der vor hat ihn für Mittelos Laboratories zu rekrutieren. * Sowie Juliet, versteht auch John nicht, warum "Mittelos" an ihm interessiert ist. * Das Massengrab wird wieder aufgesucht. * Einer der Gegenstände die Richard dem jungen Locke zeigt ist ein Kompass ähnlich dem den Locke Sayid während Staffel 1 übergibt. * Einer der Gegenstände die Richard dem jungen Locke zeigt ist das Buch der Gesetze (Orig.: 'Book of Laws'). Eko erzählte einmal Locke die Geschichte von "Joschija" und dem Buch der Gesetze, das während dessen Herrschaft gefunden wurde, bevor sie das fehlende Teil des Orientierungsvideos in einer ausgehöhlten Bibel finden. * Einer der Gegenstände die Richard dem jungen Locke zeigt ist ein Messer ähnlich dem welches Ben im gab um seinen Vater zu töten. . * Nach einem Autounfall, bringt Emily Locke (Initialen: EL) ihren Sohn John 3 Monate zu früh auf die Welt. Als der Neugeborene Locke von seiner Mutter entfernt wird schreit Emily "Sein Name ist John! Nenn' ihn John" (Orig.: "His name is John! Call him John!"). Später in der Episode trifft John, während eines Traumes, auf Horace Goodspeed, der John erklärt wie er Jacobs Hütte finden kann. Johns Geburt ähnelt sehr der Geburtsgeschichte von Ben aus : Am Strassenrand in der Nähe von Portland , bringt Emily Linus (Initialen: EL) ihren Sohn Ben 2 Monate zu früh auf die Welt. Kurz bevor sie verblutet, sind ihre letzten Worte "Nenn' ihn Benjamin" (Orig.: "Call him Benjamin"). Roger Linus hielt ein Fahrzeug an welches von Horace Goodspeed gefahren wurde, der dann ihn und seinen Sohn Ben mit auf die Insel bringt. Offene Fragen Rückblende *Warum denkt Richard, dass Locke etwas besonderes ist? **Welche Dinge gehörten Locke schon vorher? **War er mit Lockes Wahl unzufrieden? **Warum wollte man Locke für das Mittelos Bioscience Science Camp engagieren? *Was passierte während Abbadon's walkabout? Auf der Insel * Was ist das für ein Gerät an Keamys Arm? * Wie soll Locke die Insel "bewegen"? * Wo ist Jacob und warum sind Christian und Claire in der Hütte? ** Ist Claire tot oder lebt sie noch? * Wo würde Ben sich verstecken, wie Keamy es auf den Frachter sagt? ** Welches Buch hält Keamy in der Hand, bevor sie den Frachter verlassen? Extere Links *ABC Medianet Press Release (04/21/08): Press Release Category:Episoden Category:Staffel 4 Category:Locke-centric